Process of development
Act as unit of accomplishment #An act is the unit of life or accomplishment. #A system is a fixed arrangement of acts in Space and Time. #An act is composed of several organisations. Role of Pioneer #The subconscious becomes conscious in the Pioneer. #Through the Pioneer, the entire collective becomes conscious. #The four stages of survival, growth, development and evolution are clearly seen in the life of the Pioneer. #Social evolution can be seen as two phases: #* The emergence of the Pioneer by the maturity of the subconscious into consciousness. #* The spreading of that maturity from the Pioneer to the entire collectivity. #In a mature society, the Pioneer becomes a leader whereas in an immature society, he becomes the rebel. #Society destroys a Pioneer appearing ahead of time. #The collective appreciates its own perfection in the individual, not his. #Though the Pioneer is the conscious expression of the subconscious society, it turns against him when his appearance is too soon. It adores him when he emerges at the right time. He can act as an instrument of the society but he cannot, on his own, impose his will on the society. #* The society is all; the Individual has no separate existence. Multiplier Effect #Multiplier effect takes place when the pioneer is accepted as a leader. #* Pioneer maturing into leader, it multiplies. #* Leadership multiplies, not pioneering. #Its first requirement is the maturity of the community to benefit by the experience of the pioneer. #* Maturity multiplies. #It takes place only in activities that are beneficial. #* What multiplies is benefit (not fancy). #Another condition for that is it should be within the reach of the community. #* Multiplying is within the context (not outside it.) #Those who want to unleash a multiplier effect can do so by making a set of conditions available. #* Ensure the conditions, it multiplies. #One of them is the demonstration by the pioneer. #* Pioneer demonstrates. #* Demonstrating pioneer. #It is necessary that the pioneer is one of them. #* Demonstration is to the peer by the peer. #Another is a scheme that finances the community’s initiative. #* Two indispensables – communal initiative and finance. #A training programme to bridge the gap in skills is another. #* Training bridges the gap. #For wider multiplier effect, it is best to withdraw these external supports after a time. #* Remove scaffolding, it spreads faster. Organization #Development is development of Organisation. #Mind is the origin of organisation. #There exists mental organisation, emotional organisation as well as physical organisation. #Organisation abridges space and Time. #Gossip is the organisation of the unformed society. #The atom, the molecule, the cell are all organised. #Each organisation has its structure. #Organisations can be simple, complex or integral. #An organisation lends its power to its members. #* Above-average members lend their strength to it. #* Below-average members draw their strength from the organisation. #* An organisation is always superior to the individual. #Complex organisational structure is the basis of integral life. #The human body is a live organisation – an organism. #Richness of an organisation issues out of its complexity. #Organisations are physical, gross, subtle or causal. #There is no aspect of life that is not an organisation. #Thought is an organisation of facts. #A road is one strand of the structure of the organisation of the movement of the population. #An organisation of action is based on another organisation of support as in the battlefield. #Language is an organisation of words. #* Words are the organisation of letters and sounds. #* Letters are symbols of particles of sound. #A game is an organisation of several rules. #The plane flying in the air is an organisation of air in movement, its pressure and temperature and the plane in movement. #An act like walking or hitting is an organisation of thoughts, sensations and movements. #To go beyond organisation one has to enter existence. #A fine example of organisation that is simple to comprehend is the timetable of a school. #An act is isolated. #* Act is the unit. #Several acts combining to produce a greater result in a fixed form that can be repeated is a system which becomes an essential base for organisation. #* Organisation is systematised acts. #Organisation is an act of the mind that emerges from the knowledge of the act leading to result. #* Knowledge makes for action, organisation result. #Several systems go to create an organisation when they synchronise in time and space. #* Organisation is synchronised systems. #That which organises is mind. #* Mind means organisation. #* Organising mind. Energising vital. Body that acts. #Organisation is that arrangement of work which, in the given circumstances, accomplishes most with the least energy and in the shortest time. #* Organisation accomplishes the maximum – Organise to accomplish. #Organisation raises the work from the physical to the mental plane. #* Organisation is mental. #Consciousness progresses by organisation. #* Organisation makes for higher consciousness. #* To organise is to become conscious. #* Organisation is consciousness in work. #Organisation develops the consciousness. #* Organisation and consciousness mutually develop each other. #* The lower and the higher develop each other. #* In the ascent the lower creates the higher. #* In the descent the higher develops the lower. #Law is to the nature of energy what organisation is to the result of work. #* Organisation is the law of work. #* Law organises energy. #* Organisation converts energy into result. #Opinion is an organisation of thought. #* Thought organised is opinion. Opinion emotionalised is attitude. Motive is the being’s attitude. #* Opinion is organised thought. #Attitude is the organisation of opinion directing vital energy. #* The opinion of acting energy is attitude. #* The opinion of energy in action is attitude. #Motive is the organisation of the being of which attitude and opinion are parts. #* Motive is the direction of being. Mind’s opinion, vital’s attitude, being’s motive, spirit’s aspiration. #* Spiritual aspiration. #* Motive includes attitude and opinion even as attitude includes opinion. #* Thought, opinion, attitude, motive are graded higher centres of human action. #Organisation can be unconscious or conscious. #* Unconscious organisation is (not a paradox but) a life reality. #* Organisation and consciousness are all pervasive. #Wherever energy expresses as skill, organisation emerges. #* Skill is organised energy in action. #The subconscious organisation in living organisms emerges as conscious organisations in society. #* The living body is the universe of the individual. Distinction between Institution and Organisation #An organisation matures into an institution when the social acceptance is total. #* Institution is socially mature organisation. #* Organisation for social productivity (effectivity). #* Institution is for social stability (maturity). #An organisation is maintained by human or social agencies. #* Socially sustained human organisations. #* Organisations are human social agencies. #* Self-existing organisations. #An institution is a self-existent organisation. #* Self-maintenance makes an organisation an institution. #* Moving from social maintenance to self-maintenance, organisation becomes institution. #An organisation functions through systems, individuals appointed by a central authority and is run by its rules. #* Systems, authorised individuals, rules run an organisation. #* An organisation must be run; an institution runs itself. #* Systems are units of organisations. #* Men must be empowered to run an organisation. #An institution functions through custom and usage which individuals honour. The central authority here is not a person but the weight of social tradition. #* Customs are the systems of an institution. #* Formal custom; informal usage. #* Rules honoured are customs. #* Customs cherished are usage. #* Tradition is the social personality. #* Social personality is the institutional authority. #As values are spiritual or psychological skills we may say an institution is the system of social tradition run by the weight of its beliefs. #* Value - spiritual skill. Institution = social tradition. #* Value - psychological skill. Social tradition = weight of its beliefs. #An organisation is more physical and material whereas an institution is more invisible, intangible, psychological. #* Physical organisation. Invisible institution. #* Psychological institution #* Material organisation. #An organisation exists by work of men; an institution exists by the beliefs of the society. #* Organisation for work. #* Institution of belief. #Organisation and institution often go together each forming a part of the other. #* Overlapping of organisation and institution. #No organisational chart can be drawn up for an institution. #* Chart-defying institution. #An administration can introduce an organisation whereas it cannot introduce an institution. #* We can create an organisation; an institution creates itself. #* Self-creating institution. #* Organisation is human creation. #The best example is Society is an institution whereas government is an organisation. #* Society as an institution; government as an organisation. #Organisations of one time can give birth to institutions later. #* Present organisation is future institution. #*Institutions are capable of generating organisations but the world has not given thought to that facet of institutions. #* Institutions too can create organisations of a higher order. #Work is organised, values are institutionalised. #* Work is the value of organisation. #* Value is the work for an institution. #Institutions of one level can give birth to organisations at the next level. #* Institutions here, organisations above. #Organisations become rigid; institutions become deep-seated. #* Rigid organisations, rich institutions. #Organisation - institution - organism - social vibration (culture) are the stages through which it passes. #* Organisation leads to institution resulting in culture. Institutions #Organisation losing its central authority becomes an institution. #An institution is an uncentralised organisation. #Property is a material physical institution. #Law is an institution while the judiciary is an organisation. #The best example of an institutional value is entrepreneurship in America. #Caste in India and class in Europe are institutions. #Church is an organisation; religion is an institution. #Honour is a value born out of the institution of a gentleman. #Society has institutionalised all festivals such as Deepavali or Christmas. #Marriage is an institution. #Railways is an organisation, tourism is an institution. #An organisation becomes an organism when the institutionalised values become a subconscious organisation such as an instinct. #Equality has become an institution in France, since the French Revolution. #National courtesy (e.g. hospitality) is institutionalised in every country. #Corruption has institutionalised itself in India. #Among the smugglers who have institutionalised law-breaking loyalty to each other it has become an article of faith. #Every national discipline such as the queue is institutionalised in each nation. #Concubinage is an age-old institution in China. #Public opinion has not yet become an institution in any country to have an impact on the government. #Usury is an institution. #When public passion approaches the level of an institution, a Revolution breaks out. #Development of intelligence in a poor community makes perversity and extortion institutionalised. #Integral yoga institutionalises Mother’s values. Culture #Institutionalised national value acquiring the force of ordinance, culture finds birth. Individual #The individual is a miniature of the society. #Society’s relationship with the individual is the same as the universe has with the spiritual individual. #The beginning of the individual in the society is conformity. His growth there is to raise the society. Finally he leads the society. In the end everyone in the society reaches the level of the pioneer. This is a cycle. #Opinion, attitude, motive of the individual are of the society. #When the social opinion becomes the individual opinion, the Individual is born. ---- Category:Principles of Social Development http://server3.web-stat.com/4/humanscience.gif [http://www.web-stat.com/checkstats1.htm H]